After Divide
by Labe
Summary: Inspired on the fic " Divide and Conquer" from Rocquell. Sometimes nightmares turns in to dreams. Aversion could be twisted in undisclosed desires. Mentions of rape/abuse/angst/yaoi. Definitely 18 . Definitely Cloud and Sephiroth.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII and I don't make money with this writing.

A/N¹: Thanks for Rocquell, not only for the amazing betaing, but especially because it was her fiction that inspired this story. The fiction is " Divide and Conquer" and you could read it at .net/u/1678212/ or at her Lj journal .com/scribblearchive/

After Divide

Part 1 - Hate

He was aware about what could happen when that door was opened.

He saw huge and frightened eyes stared at him. After the previous shock of fear, the rage. Sephiroth had had many battles and many deaths on his back to know what was fear, what was boldness and what was pure and adamantly hate.

Cloud Strife had those three emotions inside his blue eyes, once confident and cheerful in life.

He, the powerful general had stole their brightness. He had corrupted not only the boy's body but some hidden place in his soul. He was his hero, he became his friend and now he was nothing but an executioner.

Sephiroth felt miserable. A brand new ache for a man like him. Miserable. Useless. Regretful.

Not even with Zack, he had felt so much guilt because of his behavior. For the first time he understood the word sinner, spoken by those poets and priest who had faith in something. However, Sephiroth had no faith. He had no poetry inside his mind. No mercy inside his soul.

But for the first time in his life he had regret in his heart. He was not human, but unfortunately Zack had taught him to be one. Unfortunately.

The door was slammed in front of his and Zack's face. He heard fast steps running across the room and the sound of a trigger being pulled and also the treble noise of a sharp razor. Cloud was arming himself as if he was going to battle. Indeed he was in a battle, Sephiroth sadly thought. He sought for comfort in his lover's eyes, but he found an equally nervous look in Zack's violet orbs.

" Cloud, we are here to…we brought you something that you will like to have!"

" Cloud…"

The words died inside Sephiroth's throat. The manila envelope with the ShinRa stamp, carried inside it the dream of the boy that he helped to kill a little because of his stupid revenge. He let Zack finish the words and perhaps, perhaps Cloud would answer him. Sephiroth turned his back to the closed door, glanced at Zack, who held the envelope with shaking hands and went to the hall's exit. He shouldn't be there and he knew that.

" You didn't come to training this morning and you didn't pick my calls up. You made it! You're a SOLDIER. It's not a favor Cloud, you conquered that and I…I'll leave it at the door. These are your admission papers and you have to choose the place that you want to join. You can choose from Wutai to Costa Del Sol. Wherever we have a base. I would like if you rather chose to be here… But it's all with you buddy. Please give me a chance…Cloud…"

Zack whispered the last phrase; his forehead leaned against the wooden door.

In the dark, with his sword gripped tightly in one hand and an automatic gun in the other, Cloud was hidden inside his room, planning a strategy to kill the general, his once hero, his molester, his…nightmare, if he dared to come inside. He didn't care if Zack was with Sephiroth or not. He didn't care for the previous and many apologies from both men. They wanted him to pretend and forget that nothing had happened. Cloud would never. Even though Zack had explained it was all Hojo's doing, the man had never done anything to him; they had.

" Zack, don't oblige me to talk with you only because you're my superior. Please go away."

" And if I don't Cloud? If I don't go away because I care about what you're doing with yourself and I need to…see if you are ok?"

" Get out Zack! I never want to see you again! I'll quit!"

" Cloud…please let me in! Don't you do this, You passed! You're a SOLDIER now dammit!"

After some time, Cloud heard heavy steps leave the corridor until the sounds had faded away. Cautiously, he looked at the small corridor of his entrance and saw the door closed. Nobody was in there. He sighed in relief but he remained with his gun and sword in both hands and very slowly, his breath came out at a regular pace, also his heart beats. Cloud slid down the wall he was leaning against and when he reached the floor, heavy tears was rolling down his cheeks.

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII and I don't make money with this writing.

A/N: Betaed by the awesome Rocquell.

Part 2- Revenge

A year and a half later.

Snow; cold and muddy after its fall to the ground. Another obstacle in his fighting and training. Cloud could think about at least a dozen reasons why anybody wouldn't wanted to serve at Snowy Village. Wasteland to be more precisely. But for Cloud when he thought about snow, he felt it was clean, pure, white, safe, isolated. Perfect. It was not that he didn't feel the discomfort of the constant 20 degrees Celsius negative or the dull ache over his bones when he was exposed more than the ten hours outside in the camp. But there was no Zack, no Sephiroth and no bad memories to face every day. The cold, freezing place was as good as heaven for Cloud.

Zack insisted so much at see him that Cloud gave up and even allowed a hug when he made his mind to leave. Still, Zack had the gall to bring the general with him.

Of course, Sephiroth didn't come close, but Cloud saw those green eyes locked on his own. He saw when the man said he was truly sorry and turned his back, vanishing into the inwards of the quarter. Cloud just stared at the retreating Sephiroth, a silent acquiescence that he made not because he had forgiven the general, but because he wanted to never see or talk to him again. Pretend became a necessary survival skill; inside and outside of the army.

Cloud had to choose between being the scared little boy or the brave little Soldier.

When he reached his official commander, he was notified that he would not be staying at the quarters. He followed the instructions the first official had given to him and found a small and well furnished apartment. Superior orders the official had said. The commander handed him a confidential and private letter. Later when Cloud opened it and saw the first line, written by the general's hand he tossed it away. If it was an order, he would have taken heed, paid attention to it, but it was not. The words were clear: private, said the commander. Private from General Sephiroth. He had enough 'privacy' with the general to not want any other form of contact with the man.

The nightmares still freaked him sometimes, but the burning sensation of still being in that room, in that bed, obliged to all Sephiroth's wills had passed. Pretend as a way to survive was his dilemma.

Until now…

Until the day he was mounting guard in front of one of the reactors and a helicopter came.

His eyes landed on and followed the powerful figure that was crossing the snowy camp forward towards the entrance of the building. On the way that said man paused, glanced at him with blank eyes and said nothing. A wisp of the man's hair, floating due the strong Wasteland's wind touched Cloud's face. He felt like a flick of fire had hit him in the face. He felt nauseous, but remained in his spot. He felt his eyes were getting teary, blurring his sight, but Cloud could not even blink. His dizzy mind has thought that he had seen the man open his mouth, but no sound came out from him.

Minutes later more shifts came around and the camp was filled with soldiers and officials; it was a training exercise. They would stay a month. The general would stay only a few days and Cloud would avoid the man's presence for dear life.

The days passed and all the quarters were involved in the training, and because Cloud was in the hostess brigade he had to join them. But by the grace of God, no sign of the General. Inside Cloud's mind, all he could think by now was…by this time he had not been seen by Sephiroth. The disturbing feeling that it could happen at any time though, prevented Cloud from sleeping, to rest, to think properly at anything besides Sephiroth. Flashes of their moments together crossed his mind from times to time, some of it bad, some of its were…he'd rather not think about it. He didn't dare. Mako pills and work out were the best to make it all go away. Stress the body and clean the mind, was Cloud's thought.

A month had passed and the possible hated encounter with Sephiroth would be just an unpleasant fantasy of his scared mind. One more. With great relief, Cloud congratulated his foreigner comrades when the others left Snowy Village to return to their original base. He didn't see Sephiroth. Nor a glimpse of his silver haired figure.

Cloud was weary and soon after the farewell ceremony had finished, he went straight to his apartment and threw himself into his bed, but not before turning on the calefactory to a temperature as if he was on a summer day in Costa Del Sol. He needed to feel warm and protected.

It was night when he awoken to the sound of knocks at his door. He pulled only his trousers on and walked towards the door. He had the privilege to order food and it was what he had thought the knock was for, though, he didn't remember to has ordered anything.

"Don't slam it in my face again..."

Cloud could not believe what his eyes were looking at. He was there. At his door…and it caused his heart to race and the blood to pound in his ears. Cloud stared at the man; at a complete loss for words. He never wondered what he would say to Sephiroth, if they would face each other again, because it never occurred to him. He had fantasized about fighting the man; killing him, to do the same he did to him, but never actually to face him again; not like this.

Unconsciously, Cloud stepped back. The still opened door was letting in some snowflakes while Sephiroth entered inside his home. The strong wind of Snowy Village seemed to laugh at his misery, as if Cloud would never be free of his life's nightmare.

With Cloud's motion caused by his surprise, the General thought it was an invite and crossed the door, getting inside the house.

"I assume that you are ready to accept, again, my apologies?"

"What?"

Sephiroth was standing in front of a half dressed Cloud. He had grown a lot in those last months. He was taller, stronger; male…he was not a boy anymore. He was beautiful, thought Sephiroth while he turned to close the door, which was letting the frozen wind blow inside the apartment.

For a second, he wondered how stupid he was to give his back to a man that hated him, but a second later he thought that Cloud could never really hurt him. He was Sephiroth.

Out of the sight of Cloud, Sephiroth closed his eyes and took a deep breathed. The change of temperature inside the apartment was impressive. From cold to warm. From controlled to something unpredictable.

"Or…I assume that you didn't read my letter."

Cloud blinked, still too shocked to say anything. He was defenseless in all the ways he thought it was possible to be.

Sephiroth had closed the door and slowly walked further along, but he stopped between the hall and the living room. The last thing he wanted was to scare Cloud. He himself was feeling scared, not by the thought that the blond might attempt to hurt him, but with his need to see Cloud; the burning need to be forgiven by Cloud. Sephiroth would never admit it, but all those months, those blue eyes hadn't given him peace. Cloud's eyes, face, words, all of him were deeply burned in his mind. So deep, so painful that he had caught himself distracted. And something more that he was ashamed to feel, but he couldn't deny he was feeling. He was present in body with Zack, at his work and duties, but not with his mind. His mind was still attached to…their infamous moments inside his old bedroom. Old, because when Zack suggested moving out for another place, he was the first to agree and settle things for a new home. A home, which he was not succeeding to build again with Zack. Because of Cloud, because of his acts in the past and his torments in the present.

The silence fell like iron inside the small and cozy apartment.

Cloud was sweating and he noticed the discomfort on Sephiroth when the man passed his hand across his forehead. The apartment was hot as an oven by the time the heater was turned on.

"Why are you here?"

"Did you read…"

"No."

Cloud's voice was faint and he wanted to be defiant, but he was feeling his legs slightly shaking. Sephiroth was not looking at his face and now the man was facing the window, his long hair was becoming damp with sweat. He glanced at Cloud and took off his heavy winter coat, showing he was disarmed. Cloud gulped with the sight of the long silver hair floating under his shoulder blade, till the man knotted the long hair in a loose pony tail.

"I won't take much of your time. Can I leave my coat here?"

Cloud blinked twice, he felt his cheeks blush with the sight of the man, and a mixture of feelings was spinning as a peon inside his mind. His feelings ranged from rage to fear. He nodded for Sephiroth to do what he wanted and when the man slowly entered the living area to let his coat over a chair, Cloud stepped back again.

He was making the wrong move, he thought to himself. Instead of running to the exit he was going away from it, but the memories of his sword near his bed stilled him a bit. Now, Sephiroth was in the living room. His presence filled the entire place like a mystical or poisoned mist, thought Cloud. And the blond could not say a word.

The general stared at Cloud's body language and he deciphered the meaning of it.

"I'm not here to hurt you, Cloud."

"You can't hurt me any more. You didn't leave any space for that. Please go away. I don't have anything to talk to you about, sir; if it's not official."

"I know. But I have. I'm here because… of what I have done to you. I know you hate me and that you never will forgive me, but …I'm not the kind of person created to support betrayal. And it was what Hojo's trap made me feel. I'm not justifying what I did to you, because I know there is nothing that can erase it. But… Zack misses you. He shouldn't have to pay for my faults. We have a campaign in Kalm and Zack wonders if you might be interested in joining the force there and leave this frozen hell."

Cloud felt his eyes watering with angry tears. Not sadness. Angry, furious, he would kill that man.

He thought that Zack could be behind this or perhaps it was only one more game of the general. Somehow, Cloud might be interfering at his life with Zack. He couldn't believe Sephiroth was sorry, the man has relished too much in Cloud's abuse to feel himself regretful. The anger and the hunger for vengeance made Cloud lose his sense of danger and he ran towards the general.

"You are right about that! Nothing can replace what I was before you had raped me, hurt me, and twisted me. I hate you! Bastard! You were a hero for me! I hate you! Monster! I hope Zack leaves you. You don't deserve any kind of love! Any! And hell no, I won't stay close to you and neither Zack, not while he is with you! All the suffering of this fucking world I wish for you!"

"You should not talk…"

Cloud slapped Sephiroth. Not once, but twice. He punched the man's chest with closed fists. He cried out his despair, he spoke to Sephiroth's face all the evil things he had done, while tears rolled down his cheeks and his punches became stronger.

Sephiroth accepted without saying a word all the punches and slaps. He needed that punishment. Cloud needed it too. The statement inside his mind prevented him from making any attempts to avoid Cloud's spanking fists. He wondered when in the name of Gaia he would let any other man do this to him. Not even Zack. No one. But he owed it to Cloud, he had actually done all those horrible accusations, which were being spat right back in his face. He had been a monster and he still was because Cloud brought to light those feelings inside him. He wanted to dominate, to possess, to be desired and needed, to bend the boy's will and claim him as his possession. The insanity of his feelings for Cloud, were so many that Sephiroth could only grasp the surface of them.

When a panting Cloud, gasping for air had wearily unleashed the latest blow of his fury, Sephiroth held him.

If it was not for the scorching heat of the apartment, were it not for his confusion of feelings about this man, were it not for the strong arms embracing his body, Cloud would have thought that death came for him. But no. Sephiroth gently held his body and breathed in tempo with him. He didn't say a word, he was panting hard as the blond felt blood dripping on his forehead. Sephiroth's blood. Cloud lifted his hand without looking at Sephiroth's eyes, to touch his face. He felt it wet, swollen and he thought he probably had broken the man's nose. If it was possible. Sephiroth seemed to sense the blond's worries and soothed him, still with firm arms around the other's waist and back.

"There is nothing broken, just cuts."

"Why are you here?"

Sephiroth didn't answer, instead, he lowered his head and inhaled the scent of Cloud's nape. Their breaths were coming back to normal and slowly they turned their head to look at each other.

"I'm sorry Cloud. I never…I hope one day…"

Cloud put a finger on Sephiroth's lips. He had enough in the last months. Enough agony. Enough nightmares. He didn't want it any more. Not even the guilt when the nightmares had turned into dreams, and those ones had made him awoken embarrassed, wet in sweat and come. When in the silence and solitude of the barracks, he touched himself; and those green eyes flashed on his mind. Only so, his body shivered and released in a guilty pleasure, which added more injury to his confused judgment. What Sephiroth had done to him? What he, himself was doing?

Cloud broke the embrace and left Sephiroth in the living room. Seconds later he came back with a first aid kit and found the general in the same spot, facing the window. Tentatively, Cloud came close to Sephiroth with a cloth to clean the injuries he had made.

"No. I don't need this."

Sephiroth said the words with blank eyes and took the trembling hand in his. He deeply stared at Cloud's face, he was seeking for any signal of anger or hate. He didn't find it. The old light was not there yet, but neither sorrow. Those blue eyes were different now and Sephiroth could not read them. What worse could happen if he took the venture? A Punch? He already had a lot. A kick? He was strong enough to withstand at least ten shots. A clear and objective rejection? He would turn his back and would go away. Tears and fear? There was the problem: this, Sephiroth could not take.

Cloud remained impassible in front of his face. He was demanding an attitude, even if it was not clear inside Cloud's mind. Sephiroth saw that and he thought about something that Zack had told him once. It was a tale about the word serendipity.

Only with the meaning of the word's tale inside his mind, Sephiroth took Cloud's hand and kissed the red marks, caused by the slaps and punches on his face. Cloud sighed or hissed, Sephiroth did not know how to analyze the sound. He quickly looked at Cloud and he saw no tears. He continued to kiss his palm and his pulse, not breaking the eye contact, because at any sign of fear or tension he would stop. Cloud closed his eyes. Sephiroth, more cautiously than he ever could remember being in his entire life in a situation of extreme excitement, put an arm around the slender waist. Cloud did not say a word or stiffened at the contact, thus, Sephiroth closed the distance and kissed furthermore, from the forearm to his shoulder, till he reached for Cloud's neck.

The man sighed and Cloud felt his hot breathe against his skin. He opened his eyes to look at the general. Sephiroth saw a lonely tear rolled down the exquisite face and he promptly stopped, breaking all the contact and getting away from Cloud.

"I'm sorry. I'm leaving. I wish you the best Cloud."

Faster than before, Sephiroth grabbed his coat without look back and went forward the door.

"Please don't go."

The phrase was said almost in a whispered tone. Sephiroth's hand was already turning the knob, but he paused and pondered about what he was going to do. If he was able to do it and deal with the later consequences. No he was not. But when would he be? For how long would he deny what he wanted to do since the last time he had hurt Cloud? He wanted to be forgiven, he wanted to heal the past, he wanted to show his other side to Cloud. The good and warm side. The pleasure, the kindness. He wanted to be this man for Cloud. Not only to erase their past experience, but to have a fond place inside Cloud's heart. He was madly lusting after Cloud. As badly as an addict.

The blond youth had dug a hole inside his heart and was not leaving any space for something else that was not him.

The few steps that separated their bodies in the small, hotter living room seemed meters to Sephiroth. He usually would grin before conquering a prey, but it was not the issue here. He was not the same inside those walls, in front of Cloud.

Cloud noticed, for more than usual it looked like Sephiroth was…doubtful. He already had proven to Cloud he was sorry and he was remorseful. Cloud didn't know what to do, but he also knew that he wanted those slight and tender caresses back. And, perhaps, the rough ones. Why? What for? Again, the word enough flashed inside Cloud's mind. He still was trapped inside Sephiroth's room, more than he would like to admit.

While Sephiroth walked forward to him, he did the same. When they came closer to each other, Cloud leaned his head and hands on the man's chest and waited. His heart was beating fast, he was afraid but he was also thrilled, fighting with himself to know why he was letting his once molester touch him again. Indeed, why did he desire this so hard?

Sephiroth embraced him again, slowly, cagey and he ran both hands across Cloud, back and forth from his waist to his nape and hair. He needed to feel the other was safe, and so he would kiss those lips and claim that body, this time with tenderness.

Cloud lifted his face and stared at Sephiroth's bloodied lips and cheek. He smiled with the general's image in that state and burned the image inside his mind. To have slapped a man like Sephiroth with his bare hands and survived was something at least, lucky, let alone still be alive in the arms of said man. The mere thought that Sephiroth wanted him in his arms spread a wave of arousal down Cloud's spine. He felt his cock swelling.

He rose on his tip toes and planted a kiss on those bruised lips.

The chaste kiss surprised Sephiroth and he lowered his head to savor more of Cloud's lips. A kiss. They had never shared a proper kiss before.

Soon what was chaste grew into a mess of tongues and licks, sucks and a battle to taste each other. Hands were pressing shoulders and arms were cupping faces and closing the gap between their bodies. Cloud sucked Sephiroth's bloodied lips till he felt the iron and salty taste of the reopening cuts, while his fingers were tangled inside that silvery hair. He didn't notice it was so soft and with care to not pull the wisps of hair, he loosened it from the pony tail, smelling his scent: a mix of sweat, mako, cologne and Sephiroth himself. Powerful.

Cloud felt the warmth of Sephiroth's hand travel up and down his bare torso, squeezing his skin tight but not painfully, although, the fear of being raped again crossed his mind. At any signal of brutality, Cloud swore to himself, he would kill Sephiroth. But, it was not what he felt since the first time he saw Sephiroth standing at his door. Since in Midgar. Specially now, in Snowy Village.

" Cloud…"

His name was being whispered by those lips. Soft. Lustful. He wanted him. Not revenge, not a sad thought of…Zack. He was his friend and Cloud disowned his friendship but he was surrendering at the ardent kisses of his lover. He felt disappointed with himself, though Zack didn't break up with the man that had brought him so much suffering.

"Sephiroth…Why did you come after me?"

"I…"

He had gone so far to deny the truth from those deep blue eyes staring at him. If he wanted Cloud to be safe, he should provide it.

"I couldn't close my eyes and not have your face surrounding me. I couldn't stop the dreams and the nightmares…I have to try to erase the pain that I inflicted on you, but, only if you want me to, Cloud. You said that I twisted you but you too, twisted me."

Cloud heard the words and lowered his head. He stopped his caresses and took one of Sephiroth's hand in his. He walked with the man towards his room. He didn't want to think about Zack or about the guilt, or whatever would happen later. He wanted what he was going to have now: A chance to turn bad memories into good ones.

He released Sephiroth's hand and hesitantly, Cloud sat on the edge of the bed facing the man.

The general pulled off his long sleeve shirt and took off the heavy boots and remained in his trousers, eliciting a sigh of amazement from Cloud. He was gorgeous in ways that no one mortal could ever be, thought Cloud. The thin streams of blood on his face added an extra charm, lascivious in the man's exquisite beauty.

Sephiroth reached for Cloud's pants, opening the first button and gently pulling it down. With one hand he leaned Cloud onto the bed while he bend down in front of him. Cloud's eyes were locked at him, suspicious but expectant. He pulled the sheet up till his knuckles turned white and sighed. He was motionless. It was as if his body was somehow getting ready to receive what that man had to give. For the good and the bad. The sensation of those kidnapped nights caused fluttering in his stomach. Even though he had been scared, however he had denied with words and screams, his body welcomed the sadistic pleasure which Sephiroth inflicted.

Always gentle, what he was intending to be during their time together, Sephiroth tenderly kissed the inner thigh of Cloud, slowly licking the soft skin and making it down to his ankles, still kissing one by one. Sephiroth glanced at his tense young lover, his eyes were closed and his mouth parted. How sweet was Cloud in those moments? He would never forget this, and besides the previous violence, he remembered the few times when the blond had reached his climax.

The mere thought of this lightened a fire of lust over Sephiroth's heart. He felt his member throbbing inside his leather pants. The extremely hot temperature of the room was making him sweaty as if he was under a scorching sun. Or it was only his own lust after Cloud.

He slid his hands over Cloud's thighs, opened his legs furthermore and placed himself between the blond's crotch.

Cloud opened his eyes and what Sephiroth saw was a glimmer of lust when he pulled down the blond's briefs. His scent, his smooth skin, the soft curled and blond hair of his groin. He wondered if all of it was there before: the innocence that he thought he had trashed but somehow still was there. There, joining with the perfect beauty of Cloud's body, that he, an arrogant man, didn't notice before.

" Oh Cloud…You're so…beautiful."

He wanted to curse and groan how much he wanted Cloud, but he knew what it would cause for Cloud, thus, Sephiroth showed what he was feeling. He passionately kissed Cloud, who returned it with equal excitement.

Cloud moaned and pulled his arms around Sephiroth's neck, slightly winding his body under the heavy man's one. The jolts of pleasure were slowly taking the place of his apprehensions. The blond slid backwards to have more of his body positioned into the bed and so he could let more space to Sephiroth.

The general made his way to Cloud's neck and collarbone, kissing and sucking the delicate skin. Sephiroth wanted to mark the boy, now with his contentment. At each touch he heard Cloud moaned, and it was a suffice assurance that he was giving pleasure to the boy. When Cloud arched his body to give his nipples a suck and lick, it was Sephiroth's time to moan. He did it. The same places he had abused before, he would worship now, the same spots he knew would be painful, should be praised. He didn't want to close his eyes; he wanted to see the desire arise in Cloud's body. He wanted to see at those long lashes blink in pleasure while he was stroking his arms, legs and belly, circling his tongue in wet patches, nibbling and kissing.

"Sephiroth?"

"Yes?"

"I know the truth…but, would you pretend that you care for me?"

Sephiroth stared at Cloud who had spoke, not facing at him, but looking at the opposite side of the room, closing his eyes as soon he finished his words. He stroked the boy's cheeks and chin with his fingers and with delicacy he turned his face to look at him.

"Cloud…Look at me, I won't be pretending. There would be no point to be here if I would lie to you."

Sephiroth wouldn't know how to explain where exactly Cloud's word had hit him, but it had done it and if before he was with the purpose to show tenderness, now he wanted to show passion.

He didn't want to bring up too much about his inner reasons or he wouldn't be able to look at Zack again.

Cloud stared at those green orbs, he smiled and lifted his body to kiss Sephiroth and began to undress the last part of the general's clothes.

"I never had a smile from you…I liked it Cloud."

Cloud smiled again and also Sephiroth when his last garment fell beside the bed, and they stroked each other. They ran their hands across muscles; they sensed the differences in their bodies. The soft and the rough, felt with hands and tongues. It was the time of revealing secrets, thought the blond youth. During his captive with Sephiroth, the only thing the man wanted to know was his ass.

Cloud never had thought that Sephiroth would groan and turned his head from one side to another with pinches and sucks to his nipples, while they rubbed their erections against each other.

Otherwise, Sephiroth found out that give pleasure was a good thing; when he was greeted with higher moans, his name whispered in such wanton need while he engulfed Cloud's sex with his mouth, licking and sucking from the base to the swollen tip. He didn't forget Cloud's taste, but being able to feel it again, hot and spicy, welling inside his mouth was something amazing.

He felt his body stiffen when the member inside his mouth throbbed and dripped with pleasure, close to rupture. He didn't want to finish so soon, but he wouldn't dare to push Cloud away from his climax. But Cloud seemed to not want it end too soon and his small hands squeezed Sephiroth's shoulder in a clear signal. He found out that Cloud was particularly sensitive in the slit and along the large vein of his member. He was close. The silver hair man glanced at Cloud and with a final stroke he rode the orgasm with his lover, intensifying the pressure with his mouth.

"Oh God…Sephiroth I - I…"

"Come for me Cloud."

Tbc

* Don't forget to read " Divide and Conquer from Rocquell - .net/u/1678212/


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII and I don't make money with this writing.

A/N: Thanks my dear Rocquell who had inspired me and betaed this chapter!

Chapter 3

"Come for me Cloud."

And Cloud did it. The jolts of his climax washed over his body, his mind and his soul. The idea of being able to come inside of his once tormentor's mouth, watching him so eagerly drink his seed was not only lustful and exciting, it was also redemptive.

Cloud came with a harsh and loud groan. He felt his heart beat pumping in his ears, he was panting and when he glanced at Sephiroth he was still there, cleaning up after him, drinking his essence with a pleased look on his face. The general would want more, but Cloud still was afraid of how it would be. However, his ass was already throbbing in expectation, he couldn't deny the antagonic feeling towards the man. Fear and lust, need and aversion, were mingled not only on Cloud's mind, but covering his body while he wantonly swirled his hips on the man's mouth.

Sephiroth rolled off Cloud's soft sex and gave a kiss to his nose and jaw. Cloud embraced him and felt when the man released his weight beside him. He was warm, sweaty and protective, and the long strands of his hair were enveloping him like a silver blanket. He felt the man's extremely hard arousal rub against his belly. Cloud was still panting but he reached for the man's member and stroked it at a firm but steady pace.

" So good, Cloud…"

Cloud thought long and hard about what he was about to say, because even to his own mind he couldn't believe he wanted this, craved it and felt such a strong need. Had it really been so long he was willing to allowed the lust and the yearning to overcome the anger and the hurt?

"I- I want you inside me."

Sephiroth moaned with the stroke and the request from Cloud's trembling lips. The boy was scared, he could bet, but his Cloud was always defiant and head strong. His Cloud… since when, Sephiroth thought, lost in pleasure and doubts while Cloud's dexterous hands caressed his large sex forth and back. Surely this would be their last encounter in this life. He was there as a therapy for Cloud and for himself and if he would not indulge at this now, he never would have another chance again.

"Are you sure? However careful I can be, it might still hurt."

Cloud nodded and afraid to ruin their moment with words, he sat in the bed and reached for the bedside table. He opened the drawer and pulled out a small bottle. He was more ashamed to show the lube to Sephiroth than he was with his request to be taken. The small bottle was full and new, like a symbol that he was waiting for him. But he knew what it meant. He glanced at Sephiroth and remained on his back when he extended the tube to him.

" This'll help."

Cloud didn't notice the narrowed green eyes staring at the lube and when the boy coyly turned his head to look at him, Sephiroth smiled to ease an odd and unreasonable feeling of jealousy that suddenly engulfed him. But again he felt no rights to be possessive with someone that clearly didn't belong to him and who was giving the courtesy of sharing his once forced body.

Forgiveness. Relief. Cloud's body in his grasp once again. This time, willingly for the young man.

Though the words Cloud had said was 'you twisted me', it led Sephiroth to wonder about how many lovers Cloud had during his time in Snowy Village. The youth had a pretty face, a toned and lustful body. It was impossible to not desire him. He glanced at the half open drawer, he saw condoms and other bottle of lube. If he could fully look inside the furniture, he was sure he would find more.

Sephiroth tried hard to hide his thoughts and feelings but he failed because Cloud noticed a sad smirk, a casted down look to the bed they were on and other part of Sephiroth's body, not so cheerful as before. What was he worried about now after he'd done all those things to him? Or was it deeper than Cloud was presuming? That look…it seemed that Sephiroth had become jealous…was this possible? Did Sephiroth really have deep feelings for Cloud? The thought thrilled him and he mentally passed the man's words about not pretending to care. Or did Sephiroth regret having to partake in such intimate moments with him? Cloud would need to push the right button to find out.

"I will understand if you don't want to do this anymore."

Sephiroth again, was pondering the reason that had brought him to Snowy Village, to Cloud's apartment, to his bed. He was well aware it was all his choice and Cloud was giving him another one: depart or enjoy.

He decided on the latter.

Sephiroth ran his fingers over Cloud's long spine, and the boy shivered. He sat on the bed and closed his body to Cloud, kissing his neck and shoulders. Sephiroth was fighting against his need to bite that tender flesh, remembering that biting was one of the many things he'd done to Cloud in the beginning. The pleasure of seeing a thin line of blood, covering the smooth skin was too tantalizing, but now, it must be suppressed.

The blond turned his body to Sephiroth and deeply kissed him, in such a lovingly way that Sephiroth wanted again, God knows why, to be the unique in the boy's life. But this would be only a fantasy for the general. A deep secret as many of his soul, that he would keep locked in the darkness.

He never will be and he never would be there again. He never would see Cloud again and he chose to enjoy instead of depart now. He would have done it later anyway. He closed his eyes and made himself forget about Cloud's possible lovers and focused only at the boy in his arms. He focused on the younger's cold fingers that was awakening his arousal, toying with his nipples and his hair. Sephiroth moaned with the soft and shy kisses of Cloud's lips and tongue over his belly and hip bones. Sephiroth moaned again, the wet and hot cavern of Cloud's mouth engulfed him with tenderness. The young man's tongue lapped over his slit, sucking his swollen head and licking the large vein of his member. It was a kiss, not the dirty blow jobs that he had made the boy give to him in the past. Cloud had had other lovers. This was a fact. His strokes were safer. He was experienced. He knew how to turn on a man in a burning mess for him.

Cloud always imagined that he might have had a strange connection with Sephiroth and he really did. The first time the man had decided to violate his body and mind, he'd violated his heart, imprinting himself on his psyche whether he liked it or not. He felt that it was not rejection, the look he received from Sephiroth, it was more possessiveness.

Not the jealous that the lovers felt by each other, but that kind one have with a personal object. A…possession. Cloud was a trapped possession, then a guilty possession and now he was a redemptive possession. Cloud never would have the love from this man. Cloud would never love him either. Cloud felt sure with his discovery. Sephiroth was not able to have compassion for anyone or anything, but he was a child when it was related to emotions. Not even hide he knew. He would play with this new information. He would give this illusion for Sephiroth and he would try hard to fool himself too as an experienced lover. He would cry later, but now, he wanted what he was getting. Pretender, that was who he'd become since that first fateful day; it was his motto.

Cloud slowly backed away from Sephiroth and with the small tube in hand, he began to prepare himself to receive the imposing general. He lay in bed and opened wide his legs, not inviting, but not turning away either. How many times had he done this for Sephiroth during his captivity, tied to his bed in shame, in fear and in perverted lust.

" The condom is there…"

" I don't need it."

" It's up to you, Sir."

Cloud was use to what he was doing to himself and he gave a loud moan along with the glimmered look in the general's eyes, watching him look at his entrance being circled by his fingers. The powerful Sephiroth was panting at his show, but the subtle change on his sliced pupils were noticed by Cloud when he offered the condom. Jealousy. Possession. With a sad perversion, Cloud thought to himself that he would do his best to hurt the pride of the man during their moments together. He would not let Sephiroth get out of his bed feeling himself relieved or forgiven.

Cloud opened the cap and coated two fingers, slowly entering them inside his body. It was still painful to be stretched. It always would be, but soon, something which was much bigger than that, he knew would cause much more pain and will replace his fingers. But he would force himself to enjoy his fantasy, wanting to feel the pleasure of a hunter this time. Sephiroth would be his prey, as if that was possible.

Lost, inside his fantasy, Cloud closed his eyes and moaned, wriggling his hips and stroking his erection with his free hand. He coated more lube on his fingers and pushed three till the hilt was inside his anus and began to move them back and forth. Again, the tormented thought crossed his mind: why he was doing that? did he really longed to be fisted? The thrill of lust was arising on his core. The memories of silver hair, rough touches and his flesh being corrupted by Sephiroth made Cloud arched his back from the bed. He doubled the pace of his fingers in and out of his tight channel, groaning in pleasure when his prostate was touched. He heard Sephiroth groan and the cap of the lube was opened again.

Cloud; eyes still shut, felt the general between his legs, his warm body pressing against him. His large, long and hard member was rubbing his crotch, sliding over his perineum. When two long fingers joined his own fingers inside him, Cloud cried out. Sephiroth had found it. Cloud's breath was ragged in pleasure with the soft massage of his prostate. He opened his eyes and he saw Sephiroth's own green, lustful, gorgeous ones. The face of a merciless God, staring at him.

"Are you ready for me Cloud?"

"I never will be…"

The words turned Sephiroth on more than he already was, with a feverish kiss on the blond's mouth, carefully and slowly he replaced his fingers by himself , deeply burying inside Cloud. Tight. Warm. Encompassing. The sensation, compared only to the victory in the battle fields, to the raw power pleasure of killing the enemy. A jolt of pleasure was sent so deep up Sephiroth's spine it was all he could do to not hurt the blond under him. Sephiroth groaned and his restrictions to be gentle with Cloud became very, very faint. The general grabbed the youth's leg and locked them above his broad shoulders, he pulled himself out of Cloud almost completely and then thrusted back again. Fiercely and swiftly. Cloud cried out and Sephiroth felt nails on his chest clawing in a bid to hold on to something tangible. He didn't care to sooth Cloud, he wanted that burning sensation, he wanted the freedom of his climax. He looked down and saw the same boy from one year ago. Small, defenseless, flushed and panting under his body, squirming as he could to protect himself from a memory long past, but to him would be like yesterday.

" Slow down, please…"

The general stopped his violent assault and lowered his head to plant a kiss on those parted lips. He would not cease the act, by anything in this world, not even by desperate cries from Cloud, but he could be less aggressive... Cloud did not take it like Zack. He never did, indeed. Sephiroth began to rock his hips in slow and circular thrusts, he was aiming for that spot, which would send Cloud into a mess of pleasure.

Cloud moaned and arched his back when he found it and in the same instant his body clenched on Sephiroth, eliciting a groan from the man's throat. He felt him pull out and enter again, with the same slow and circled motion to rub his prostate. But something on Sephiroth's behavior had changed. He could feel that a quiet despair was boiling inside the man, and for a second he tried to soothe himself, thinking that his sword was near of his head in case of need to use it.

The next thing Sephiroth knew, Cloud was clenching around him and it felt so good it almost hurt.

"Ah…yesss…fuck…Cloud…clench me…"

Sephiroth was close and if Cloud wouldn't follow him, it would be Cloud's problem. His other lover, the one for whom he had brought the lube and the condoms inside the drawer, could take care of him. Sephiroth thought that he had done enough for this boy, he had tried so hard to erase the bad memories, the bad feelings but there was only so much he could do. If this didn't help then there was nothing more he could do for Cloud. Nothing at all.

He sustained the slow pace but deepened it with shallows thrusts. He wasn't thinking of whether Cloud would feel pain, probably he was used with this by now and he'd felt worse. He was not that boy anymore. He was a man, maybe even promiscuous; he had said he was twisted. He probably had other men fucking him into the mattress, in this same mattress that they were on, pinning his body hard, grabbing his buttocks, those perfect round ass which never would belong to him. Men, who would kiss those pink smooth lips and receive from them amazing blow jobs that Sephiroth never would taste again. These men would smell Cloud's scent and feel the warmth of his insides. Perhaps, they would caress Cloud's body in the aftershock of his release, and the blond would snuggle close to them. All the jealous thoughts led the General into a wave of confusion, anger, pleasure and bitterness.

Cloud turned his face to look at Sephiroth. He was panting, eyes closed, wisps of silver hair all over his face. There was no way for the man could be less gorgeous. Cruel, tormented but ridiculously beautiful. Though, all of this did not belonged to Cloud, or maybe, only the cruel parts. The bitterness. Cloud sniggered to himself and clenched his inner walls so hard that he felt the general's member pulse in response. He would push the last button, he was pretending very well his role play of a experienced lover. He was afraid to let all his fake faces fall, because he was enjoying causing the General such problems. No, he would be lying to himself. He was actually in heaven with every stroke inside his body. Cloud was biting his lips, drawing blood of them, to keep his moans low and in control of his emotions, though he began to frantically touch himself towards his orgasm.

"Oh yes, rip my ass like before, harder…M-make me feel… Give me your sorry, give me your fury to be here! Fuck me deeper general...and I will scream your name when I come…as you always wished. Bite me, sir."

Sephiroth opened his eyes to make sure he was with his once innocent Cloud and not any wanton whore he had picked up in the streets. The words Cloud had said, in part shocked and aroused him. It didn't match with the sweetness and submissiveness of that Cloud, cheerfully smiling with Zack, with bright eyes of admiration at his hero, at Sephiroth. But what was he expecting? Cloud cried out in despair that Sephiroth had twisted him. Killed his innocence. Trapped his youth.

"I know you want it...Sir."

Sephiroth was pretending he was not caring, he was not feeling himself…dirty.

But he was dirty, he was merciless, he was…Sephiroth. It was why he had been created.

Not human, not careful, not loved. Zack Fair was a godly gift in his life to be able to put up with him and even he had not learned how to fully handle him till now. Let alone, Cloud. The frail and shy blond, his lover's friend. His victim and torturer at the same time, who was staring at him with parted mouth and eyes full of lust, who was maddening him in a mental and physical state of delirium, pleasure and sorrow.

" Bite me, sir…Fuck me and bite me…"

He raised his body and cupped Cloud's buttocks, sitting the boy on his lap. He sought for the tender flesh between Cloud's neck and his nape and with a feral grunt he bit the youth. He felt the skin opened under his fangs and a few drops of blood drenched on his mouth. With a few more fierce poundings he felt his chest and stomach wet with the youth's orgasm and released with a grunt his seeds inside the tight warmth that was Cloud. The young didn't say his name and he felt the boy's body melt, glued on to his own by their semen and sweat. He barely noticed when Cloud kissed his throat and stroked his face with dainty fingers; Sephiroth just placed a hand on the blond's hair. He tried to hold Cloud on his arms but he failed. Cloud rolled off the man's body as faster as a pro.

Cloud saw the general's blurred gaze. It worked. He had come, but without pleasure. He had dominated but without conquer. Feelings…To deal with it was not easy and not for all men. Certainly not for Sephiroth.

He got out of the bed and with a cocky expression to Sephiroth he said thank you. Probably the general would not remember that he had obliged Cloud to say 'thank you' every time after he was raped by him. Did he? Then Cloud went to the bathroom and locked the door. He was so empty that he didn't notice when tears started to roll down his cheeks, neither the General's semen dripping down on his legs.

Sephiroth acted as he was coming out of a trance and slowly began to dress himself to leave the apartment. He was hurt, but he would never admit it. Not even for himself, masking his sadness with anger, which, he was much more used to. He still had the iron taste of Cloud's blood on his lips and with the back of his hands, he cleaned his mouth.

The General went for the living room and didn't wait for Cloud. He opened the door and the frozen wind on his face was almost a relief.

He forgot his shirt. He forgot his words. He forgot the true meaning of his visit. Only that common and well received phrase had some meaning for him. However its meaning was not a good one: Thank You.

"Thank you, Cloud," Sephiroth whispered before going to his quarter.

Though furious, a sick feeling was revolving his guts. Somehow, it was as if he had being raped by Cloud. He would leave that frozen grave of land still tonight. This mission should be aborted from his mind.

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII and I don't make money with this writing.

A/N¹: Thanks for Rocquell, not only for the amazing betaing, but especially because it was her fiction that inspired this story. The fiction is " Divide and Conquer" and you could read it at .net/u/1678212/ or at her Lj journal .com/scribblearchive/

Chapter 4 - Redemption

Six Months later

Some weeks later after his encounter with Sephiroth, Cloud was notified that he would serve on the military base of Kalm. He was sure it was one of Sephiroth's tricks to have him again, trapped in his net.

But he was wrong. Cloud's battle skills had called the attention of his superiors.

He had forced himself into training to clear his mind, as if it was his last option as a therapy. He had been training hard, and only stopped when his skin was bleeding and some bone was broken in a fierce blow with the war simulators. Somehow, he needed pain to feel himself alive and to block the lack of what he was really missing.

With relief and a bit of frustration he found out that Sephiroth had nothing to do with this and he was far away in Wutai. There was the threat of an ongoing war in the distant country and a new squad was required in Kalm.

To Kalm, Cloud went. Somehow, he missed the coldness of Snowy Village. Kalm was dry, hot and noisy.

Because it was so close to Midgar, he came up on Tifa, his childhood friend who introduced him to new friends.

There was less solitude and he liked being lonely for quite some time. He was used to it and there were times that Cloud could not deal with people around him. It was as if his head would explode and he could not bear the other one's eyes on him.

Since his arrival, Cloud had been trying to avoid Zack, but as soon the man had known he had arrived, it became impossible. And the remorse of having had lay with Sephiroth knocked on his heart. Actually it knocked on every part of his body, but Cloud managed, again, to obscure his pain. He gave trying to see Zack again a try. He couldn't deny that he wanted to know if Sephiroth and the brunette were still together. With doubtful feelings, he hoped they were not…

They had hung out a couple of times but they were not what they used to be in the past. Their first meeting was in Kalm, Zack was preparing himself for a mission in Wutai. He would stay there for at least a year. Sephiroth wouldn't follow him, staying in Midgar. They were still together but living in separate houses. Surely, that every time Zack spoke about his life he tried hard to not mention his lover. But somehow, when the man's name came up, Cloud has averted his eyes from him.

On their last encounter, Zack dropped Cloud at the soldier's lodge and after an embrace that Cloud felt was the last one, Zack kissed him.

Cloud didn't push him out. He retuned the friendly kiss and deepened it. The kiss had the taste for a request of sorry, of guilty, of friendship and of knowledge. Cloud shivered because in that exactly moment he sensed that Zack knew what he and Sephiroth had done in Snowy Village. However what should have put Cloud in a behavior of restrain, turned him on. If Zack wanted him…it would be another blow, a fierce one to the man who occupied his thoughts. The kiss led them to hands sliding on their bodies and it led to more caresses inside Cloud's apartment. But it didn't happen. With envy, the blond had found out that Zack was a loyal man.

He said I'm sorry and probably ran to Sephiroth's arms, thought Cloud. That night, curled on his bed in the darkness, Cloud wondered when he had become such a cold man. Evil. Machiavelic.

After that, a week came and then another and Zack didn't call him. Even being on the same base, their time was blurred by their schedules. Or Zack's shame and regret to have kissed him.

One day he came home from a mission and when he opened the door, a note from Zack fell on the carpet.

" _I 'm sorry for everything that I had done to you Cloud. I still love you, but I don't want anything back. _

_Just that you be happy. That night, I didn't mean to offend you and I treasure you a lot in my heart to be offended by you at any circumstance. I hope you had truly forgiven me, us. It has been hard for him too, but I understand your point and I know that things never would be the same again. But remember that you are a Soldier and our vow. I still believe that time heals all wounds. Perhaps we can see each other in our missions. Get ready to go when a Soldier is needed. Your friend, Zack."_

The blond closed his eyes and kept the letter close to his heart. He had lost Zack. He had turned his back on his friendship. He had made a choice, or fate had chosen for him.

Two weeks later, Cloud was sent to a mission at Junon. He was called to immediately report himself at the commander's quarter. The Demon of Wutai was there, but this time, Cloud was not afraid of himself, neither of Sephiroth.

Indifference had become a part so attached to his brain and heart, that he only thought, again, that there was no pain he could not endure. Actually, Cloud didn't see any meaning for his own existence, other than to be a Soldier or a helpful weapon.

When he entered the commander's office at Junon, he saw Sephiroth, majestically sitting at his temporary desk. Cloud waited for an order and remained in silence, upright, blank face as if he was in a battle array. The general glared at him and without a word, pointed to the metal chair in front of his desk.

Cloud's mind could not let to pass the scenes of that fatidic day in Midgar, when he still was sane. His torment had begun inside Sephiroth's office and there he was again. But now, he was so cold, so different from that hopeful boy who wore his dreams on his arms.

After Cloud had sat, Sephiroth threw some photos on the table. His eyes were cold and narrowed, scrutinizing Cloud's face. Cloud felt as if those green cat orbs would slice him in half.

" So…Was it really a farse, Cloud?" The general sarcastically asked.

Cloud noticed that he was holding a pen so tightly that his knuckles were white, however, his voice was still lowered. Always in control, thought Cloud.

The photos, taken by the security camera, showed Cloud kissing Zack, digging his hands under Zack's shirt and pushing him into his apartment. All the pictures were dated with the hour and seconds. Cloud only looked at Sephiroth with an expressionless face. Two years later and again this shit, but Cloud remained stoic.

" Not this time, Sir. But you have a very loyal partner or whatever you call them. He didn't want me, Sir."

Sephiroth stood up from his chair and paced around the small office. His impudent figure made a shadow over Cloud and the youth followed him with his head.

The man seemed oddly calm. Although the last thing Cloud was feeling was calm, he didn't show fear or anxiety. Would history be doomed to repeat itself? He pretended to be in a pretty relaxed posture. He could be beaten or tortured to death now, but it wouldn't rip out the pleasure he was feeling with Sephiroth's turmoil. Cloud wondered why he was so thrilled when he should be concerned about his life. He felt Sephiroth stop behind him, and when the man inclined his head over his left shoulder, he could hear the low, grave tone as his voice drifted to his ears. Cloud felt tingles in his stomach.

"If he wanted you, I assume that you will move on. Am I right, Cloud?"

"Absolutely, yes Sir."

"Why?"

The question had a very clear demand. Sephiroth already knew the answer, but this game was becoming much too interesting to stop now. He wanted to see how far Cloud would go to sustain it. Why he had adamantly alleged innocence when he was innocent, punished by it, and caught in the same error by his own will.? Zack had told him about what had happened with Cloud. And Sephiroth didn't think twice, to ask for the security cam's video. He saw it was Zack who kissed Cloud, but he also saw that Cloud was the one who had deepened the kiss, who had climbed on Zack and pushed him to his apartment.

And now the blond was there with that emotionless but sassy face, repeating the same motive of his previous suffering. He was leading Sephiroth mad with jealousy, with hurt and fury.

"To hurt you?"

Sephiroth walked towards Cloud and standing in front of the youth, he waved his hand in the air and slapped the blond, causing the young man to lose his balance.

His mako treatment was becoming very effective, thought the young man, when he found himself still sitting in the chair and not falling down to the floor. Although, he could feel the iron taste of his blood in his mouth.

Sephiroth's face was contorted in fury and he lifted his hand again for another blow. But Cloud took his hand in the air with surprising strength.

The General's eyes blinked in surprise when Cloud stood up from the chair and swiftly clutched onto his long hair.

And he kissed Sephiroth. Not a simple brush of lips, no, Cloud's free hand grabbed a lock of the silvery tresses and had managed to kiss the man, passionately, eagerly forcing his tongue inside the general's mouth. This time it would be very different, thought Cloud. Sephiroth would not rape him, but the contrary would happen.

General Sephiroth surrended himself and he felt his body and mind, numbed. Everything that he could feel, was the spicy scent of Cloud and his warm body close to him.

Cloud raised his body up and wrapped his legs around Sephiroth's waist. He moaned into the man's mouth when he felt those strong hands painfully squeezing his buttocks, lifting him onto the desk.

Sephiroth cleaned the table, making space for Cloud's body, not caring about what was falling to the ground. He was in a frenzied state, he never would have thought that Cloud would let him kiss those lips again and the youth's actions were more than welcoming. It had been a long time that Sephiroth was aching for Cloud. So much, that not even his controlled heart was taking it?. He was on fire and damned if Gaia would explode now.

He needed Cloud, and he devoured his mouth, biting and sucking his tongue as greedily as the boy was allowing him. Why was he not able to control his own will whenever it concerned Cloud? He should be spanking him, for such outrageous behavior and not madly lusting after his body, not madly dipping into his mouth. And definitely, he should not be begging inside his mind to Cloud not stop to kiss him.

"I should…" Sephiroth tried to regain his control, pushing Cloud away by his blonde, spiky hair, but not with sufficient effort or courage to break the blonde's grip on his body.

"Yes, yes and hard and now…Please, Sephiroth, Sephiroth, Sephiroth…"

Cloud stared momentarily at that exquisite face, kissing him as if he was in a fight, enrapturing his senses with nothing but the man before him.

Sephiroth uncharacteristically blushed when he pressed his body against Cloud and the blond felt the effects of his presence on the general. The man was as hard as a rock, the bulge under his pants was stretching the zipper exponentially. He broke the kiss and opened Sephiroth's zipper, revealing a very impressive erection. The head glistened with arousal, while his own pants were sliding down his legs with equal abruptness by the General.

Cloud moaned his name wantonly, needy and Sephiroth closed his eyes, only to open them again to face that warm and lascivious body. Cloud kept rubbing his crotch against him while he madly sucked his lips and neck, when he felt the man's hands lifted his hips and placed him the center of the table.

Sephiroth scraped with his teeth the blonde's neck and nape, sucking hard to mark the delicate skin of Cloud's chest when he yanked off his cotton t shirt and causing him to cry out.

No more tenderness for Cloud. He didn't deserve it. He didn't want it. When the general found the skin flushed and an already erected nipple, he abused and mishandled them.

Cloud cried out and pulled on his hair, his nails in Sephiroth's nape to leave a red stream. If he wanted to hurt him, he would let him do it. But he also would do the same. Not for revenge, but because he craved for it with the same intensity that he wished for the rough treatment.

Cloud grasped Sephiroth's head and stared for one second at him, before he kissed those lips again, wanting, needing to feel his tongue, his scent, his taste of mako, of power, of …Sephiroth himself.

So good. He was so good that Cloud hated himself for wanting it.

"Sephiroth…I need you…"

He was not pretending any more. Cloud really needed him and by the way Sephiroth was kissing him, claiming his body for dear life, he was almost to believe that he needed him too… or at least the twisted world that they had built to themselves at that moment. Cloud smiled when he had concluded this.

Sephiroth stopped to bite his shoulder before he stared at him, smiling too for the blonde and lowering his head towards Cloud's groin.

"I know."

They had escaped from that bedroom, one year ago, to be trapped inside their own minds. Sephiroth was bonded to him or he would not be there, licking Cloud's belly, sucking his cock and squinting at him with a wanton lust in those green eyes.

Cloud held Sephiroth's shoulder when the man grabbed his buttocks and pulled his legs on his shoulder. He looked at Cloud with a seductive smirk and tilted his head, the long mass of silver hair cascading to one side.

"Do you have lube? Or condoms? "

Cloud shook his head and closed his eyes. It was not the moment, but he felt ashamed.

"I guessed you came prepared, Cloud."

Their last encounter…It had hit Sephiroth's pride more than Cloud had thought. Though now, the young man didn't know if he was feeling avenged or not. The perversion side of his brain, to inflict some kind of punishment for Sephiroth was not working inside his heart anymore.

The sight of the man in front of him was so beautiful, so painfully carved on his mind and at the same time so desired by his body.

Cloud wriggled his hips, rubbing his hardness on Sephiroth's belly, while the general inserted two fingers coated with saliva inside him. The pain was delicious; he felt his bloody began to melt under the caresses of those long fingers, exploring his insides. But he sensed the jealousy behind his words. The blond was tired to pretend. Now he was. He wanted Sephiroth. Badly.

He wanted to deal with true consequences, not fake ones.

"You are the one…You were the only man that I have had…I don't care if you believe me or not. Usually you never do it."

Sephiroth stared at Cloud with narrowed eyes and somehow his heart inflated with those words. He knew it was true. It was. Not only because Cloud was tight as the first time he took the boy, but because he could saw, that old bright there. He leaned above the slender body and stroked his hair, sweetly kissing him and whispering at his earlobe. He slowly released his fingers from the boy's tight channel. He couldn't wait anymore.

"Let's see…"

With one long thrust, Sephiroth entered the warm body. Cloud was so tight that it hurt his member. He glanced at him, eyes closed shut, mouth parted and a frown, undoubtedly of pain. So beautiful his Cloud, and now he was positive the boy was his. A smirk lightned up his face. _"Mine. He is mine."_

Sephiroth never had wanted anyone so fiercely as he wanted to have Cloud. Not even the power could be so overwhelming. Sephiroth didn't move, he stayed quiet, only absorbing the warmth and clenches from Cloud's body. He wanted to cry. He wanted to tell Cloud that he believed at him, that he didn't know what he felt for Zack any more. That he couldn't touch the man without think about Cloud. That he couldn't deny for himself how much he wanted to be with Cloud.

"Cloud…"

Sephiroth placed his hands on the boy's chest, stroking the skin and leaning his head on the blonde's neck. When Cloud tilted his head to kiss him, the slight move made him moan.

"Yess…moan for me Sephiroth…let me know if you like me, only a little. Let me have this fantasy…"

Cloud had tears in his eyes and with an unknown tenderness, Sephiroth cleaned it away. He slowly began to rock his hips, while Cloud sobbed and gasped for air, his chest raising and falling, his legs wrapped around his waist.

"Oh, Ahn…Seph-Sephiroth…why did you make me need you?"

"Why did you do the same for me?"

The pace became faster, Cloud was sweating and his hips rocked in tempo with Sephiroth, he was in bliss now. He was truly in near-rapture with the slow movements, the large member of the general stroking his prostate.

The strong man lifted Cloud from the table and held him in a tight grip while his thrusts became faster, deeper, desperate. Sephiroth grabbed Cloud's nape and pulled his hair to make him face him. They were making frantic noises, the table was scraping the floor, tearing the shabby and old carpet.

"God…Say it Cloud."

"Yes…Sephiroth…Sephiroth…"

"I…believe…you…Ahn…gods! Be mine, please be only mine. "

Cloud clenched hard when he heard Sephiroth admit it. He scratched the man's back, feeling himself very close to release. He passionately kissed him, swallowing his moans and grunts.

Sephiroth deepened their moves and he placed his hand around the blonde's member, encasing it with fast and rough strokes.

A few seconds later Cloud came with a hoarse shout, engulfed by Sephiroth's mouth.

"I- I'm yours, Sephiroth."

The general grunted, tightened his grip, holding the limp body of the blond and Cloud felt Sephiroth's release inside him.

They stayed closed, together. This time, there was no running for bathroom, no escapades through the snow. There were no doors to be opened or closed. No hidden spots. They stared at each other and perhaps for the first time since they meet, they saw each other. They probably would become lovers, or they probably would kill themselves, emotionally or physically. But definitely they would be trapped for a long time. That was a sure feeling that crossed the mind of both men. They were walking on a thin line between love and hate and their future, now, belonged to Gaia.

The end. Thanks for reading and if you can, please drop me a few lines.


End file.
